A Strange Occurance
by DarkHNTR
Summary: One day I find a cyan colored pony being attacked by a grizzly bear, then it all goes down hill from there. The story should be better than the summery. First story. Pony on Earth. Please read and review. Cover by steffy-beff. Bona venatio.
1. Chapter 1

**Auther note:Welcome to my first ever fic. I hope you enjoy. ****I do not own Rainbow dash,My Little Pony, or the Colt M1911, they all belong to their respective owners. Did I do that right?**

A Colorful Occurrence

December 1st, 2015

Monday

0600 Hours.

Once again sleep alludes me at every attempt, ever since the incident one month ago, I can't get a pinch of sleep. So once again I make myself a cup of black coffee in hopes of waking up faster, for once though it works and I wake up instantly. I walk into my living room to sit down in my recliner as watch the morning news to hear about the death, taxes, and gas prices again. All of a sudden, I feel like a disturbance that I can't really explain, so I just push the thought of it into the back of my mind and watch the news.

0900 Hours.

I just can't get that disturbance out of mind, I can still feel it in the fabric of the universe, the same fabric that binds the universe together and the magical fabric that surrounds us, the only other time I feel this is when someone uses a big spell, and I mean a big spell like a hailstorm of fire type spell, but I digress. I step out on my deck to look into the woods, but instead I see a giant rainbow going in a straight line descending from the heavens straight into the forest. I assume that the rainbow was caused by the disturbance I felt, most likely formed by some of the more destructive of my people. I stand there shaking my head at this thinking that this will be one of those "odd occurrences" that the news states to be supernatural or alien of origin. All of a sudden I hear, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" then I see what I think is a small cyan colored pony with a rainbow-colored mane, being chased by a grizzly bear. I look at this in disbelieve until they enter the forest again. "What did those nuts in the conjuration department do now?" I say to myself while I re-enter the house. I exit the house only five minutes later wearing a jet black hooded jacket and jeans, armed with a Colt M1911 45. pistol with hollow point cartridges,"Lets go find that...thing." I said as I enter the forest.

0915 Hours.

As I wander through the forest I pick up the oder of blood, using my superior senses I quickly track down the grizzly bear and that other creature. As I follow the scent I hear a whimpering sound and the sound of breaking twigs, so I quickly rush up a tree branch to get a look at it and was amazed at what I saw. I see the small pony laying on the ground, whimpering with many cuts and gashes from what I can tell, being approached by the grizzly. As I watch this slowly grip my pistol and aim for the ground next to the grizzly and let off a shot. The noise of the shot distracts the grizzly and scares the pony, now that I distracted the bear, I fire another shot just grazing the bear's skin. That, instead of scaring the bear away, just making it angry. I quickly line up another shot hitting it in the heart-lung area stopping it instantly, when I see it fall over I quickly jump down and use a healing/teleportation spell on the bear healing it and teleporting it far away from this area. I then go to the injured pony to try to see how badly it was hurt, only to get kicked in the gut by it. "Get away from me" the pony said, obviously trying to sound intimidating. As I stand back up I notice she has back up a foot or so and was trying to look intimidating, but she was failing severely as the look would flicker from intimidating to down right terrified. I got down to my knees and said, "Hey calm down as much as I may look like a monster of some sort, I will not hurt you, I'm trying to help you." This didn't seem to work much but she did seem to calm down a bit. "How do I know if you're not going to hurt me, I have never seen anything like you before and with that weird noise making thing you seem able to hurt or kill me in an instant!" the pony said. Shrugging I quickly holstered the weapon and said, "If I was gonna hurt you I would have done it by now, more importantly I need to get you to a safer place so I can tend to your wounds." The cyan pony hesitantly said, "I still don't really trust you, but I don't really have a choice do I?" I quickly nod and say, "You are OK to walk right?" The pony nods and I guide it back to my house. "_I have to report this to my superiors when I get back, maybe the Grand Master will know what has happened." _I think to myself as my house comes into _view,"Any which way, this is gonna be another weird month."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Finally got this chapter out, I have most of the story stuck in my head, but I have trouble putting it to paper err computer. As some might notice the story now has a cover, that is not my work it was made by steffy-beff on deviant art, check out her gallery if you want she has great pictures on there. Also you might notice my character and his colleagues are called Hunters, and are based off of the Hunters from Valve's Left 4 Dead. Note I do not own My Little Pony or the idea of the Hunters, that belongs to Valve.**

A Colorful Occurrence chap. 2

0945 Hours.

I lead the little cyan pony through the woods, I soon learn that she is called Rainbow Dash,which is a very fitting name for her. "So, how are you feeling?" I ask curious. She responds with,"Well, I have to say I have felt better." I chuckle to this thinking about all the times I've been wounded so badly, that the doctors thought I was a zombie for still being alive, sad part is that they aren't completely wrong. As we walk I notice the house in the distance, "Hey there's the house, we just got to walk a little more." I say, getting a small grin out of the pony. In just a few minutes we enter through the front door, "Ah, welcome to my humble abode." "Nice place you got here." Rainbow Dash says after looking around the house. "Well it's not perfect, but it is my piece of land, but now on to more urgent matters, follow me so I can tend to your wounds." I tell her as I lead her to the kitchen, only room in the house with a large enough table to lay her on.

1000 Hours.

After fifteen minutes of spraying disinfectant spray, alcohol pads, stitches, and bandaging I finish patching her up. "Good as new!" I exclaim as I look at the bandaged Rainbow Dash. "Oh, and don't try to use those wings of yours, one of them is broken." motioning to the tightly wrapped wing. "Oh... OK." I hear her say as her ears droop down a little. Feeling a little bad I say, "Don't worry it will be for only a week or two." "Still I am a bit sad about it though, flying was one of my favorite things to do." She says while motioning with her hoof a loop DE loop. "Well I understand why your sad, but first I have to ask where did you come from?" I ask as I get out a map of the Earth, "Do theses continents look familiar to you?" showing her the map. "Well I recognize A few of the continents but it is missing the continent of Equestria right here." she says as she points to the Northern Pacific Ocean. Looking I question, "Wait, so you say the map is pretty much the same except for that one difference?" She responds with, "Pretty much, the only other one I can see is that this lake," while she points to Lake Superior "doesn't look like a wolf's head, it looks like a unicorns head." As I chuckle when I hear this I ask, "Okay then what about the names of the countries? "She answers with, " Well instead of the United States of America, it is the United Pony Kingdoms Under The Flag or the UPKUTF, the United Kingdom is the Unified Kingdom, and Germany is Germaney, though there are many smaller changes." "Interesting, very interesting." I say while I bring out my laptop. "Hey what's that thing?" I hear Rainbow Dash ask, "Well it is kinda like a game, a book, and a meeting place all at the same time, you can use it to play games, read books and article, and meet with friends and fellow workers." I respond with. "Well that is interesting." She says looking at it intently. I get up and turn on the television, revealing a documentary about aviation, "Huh, well I got to go do something quickly, you can watch this, I have a odd feeling you will like it." I say while walking into my kitchen, I look back to see she was looking at the documentary with great intensity. I chuckle as I close the door to the kitchen, "Time to go to that meeting." I think to myself.

1030 Hours.

"And then I fixed her up and learn a lot about her world, so here I am now." I explain to my equals and my leader. "Well, I just don't see how this is possible, even with the Grand Master Dark Hunter trying to cast a teleportation spell could backfire that much." The Dark Hunter of the Japan Sector exclaims. Thinking the situation over I hear the Grand Master say, "It wasn't a normal teleportation spell, the spell was meant to send a walnut to another dimension, also I felt a very slight wave in the magical fabric, someone else might have something to do with it too." We all agree with this theory, so we end the meeting for me to question this pony further. "I will send you all the information I manage to get," I say to the Grand Master, "Also, any news on the "mission" that went awry?" He shakes his head, "You will be the first to know, Grand Master out, bona venatio." "Bona venantio." I say in response as I turn off the laptop and head back in the living room. "Hey I'm back." I say to Rainbow Dash. She then asks, "Hey, what is this machine called any way and why are there so many types of a single plane?" "Well the machine is called a TV and there are planes for every countries and each country has a different style, I see you like the show." I say getting a nod out of the pony, " If you are so interested I could scrounge up another documentary about them, if you like?" She quickly nods her head as I go to the DVD shelf, "Well this will be interesting." Pulling out a documentary about WWII era planes and putting it into the DVD player. "_Well here we go" _I think to myself.

**Well I will try to update this on a by weekly bases, TRY to. See you next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hello again, I have another chapter, now I would like to mention this now, in this story their is going to be ALOT of Latin and German in it, so I will try to offer translations, but in some parts it would just mess up the entire progression. Now I hope you guys will like this new chapter, also this story is just going to be like a warm up to a larger story I am gonna make with the same characters, this will be just to test the waters, I expect this to be no more than ten or twelve chapters, but who knows. Note I do not own anything that I mention in this chapters, they belong to there respective owners, the only thing I own is my character Dark.**

1200 Hours.

"_And with the advent of jet technology at the end of WWII, with the Gloster Meteor and the Me 262 Schwalbe, we ushered in a new era of transportation, aerial warfare, and human engineering." _The historian concludes.

"That was a pretty cool documentary, right Rainbow Dash." I say looking down to see her asleep in a midday nap.

"Huh, that's cute," I say as I look for a blanket since there was a chill in the air, "blanket, blanket,blanket, where is the blanket, wait I used it to pad the table when I was fixing her up, dang-it."

I walk over to the sleeping pegasus when I come up with an idea, I take of my jacket a lay it on her, "Sleep tight."

I then walk out to the kitchen to prepare myself something to eat on, " Lets see," looking around, "canned ravioli, cereal, and ah liverwurst, oh and some Limburger cheese." I say while I gather and slice the cheese and liverwurst, making one of the strongest tasting sandwiches possible. I then sit down on the couch and turn on the History channel catching Pawn Stars right as it begins.

1300 Hours.

As I finish the sandwich I notice the pony beginning to stir, "How long was I napping?" She says half awake and half asleep.

"Only about an hour or so, want anything to eat for lunch?" I ask going into the kitchen to dispose of my plate and to get a glass of pop. "I have tomato soup, stuff for a grilled cheese sandwich, and items for a salad."

"The tomato soup sounds good, thank you," she responds with as she comes and joins me, "hey whats this?" picking up the tube of the liverwurst.

I respond as I open the can and pouring the soup into the pot, "Oh that, that is liverwurst, a German sausage made from pork and pig livers," I say realizing my mistake a little to late, "I probably should mention that I and humans in general are omnivores, we eat both plants and meat."

"Oh, I am not that bothered by it, I used to have a friend name Gilda who was a griffin, you know half lion and half eagle, although the liver part does bother me a little." she says putting down the German sausage.

"Well your soup will be done in a moment," I say as I notice she is wearing my jacket, "huh, that jacket suits you, huh jacket, suits, I made a pun," laughing a little at my terrible pun, while tasting the soup to see if it is done, "ah perfect." I pour the soup into a bowl and place it on the table with a spoon.

"Thank you, uh.." she says while trying to address me by my name.

"Oh sorry where are my manners, my name and title is,Paul Jedediah Lee, Dark Hunter, though you can call me Dark for short." I say bowing a bit as if I were addressing a person of nobility.

"Oh, thank you Dark." she says while picking up the spoon with her hoof.

"Wait, how can you pick up something like a spoon with your hoof," I ask immensely curious on how that is physically possible, " it doesn't seem physically possible."

"Oh well you see, every pony has a bit of magic in them, unicorns have the most, followed by pegesi, and then finally earth ponies," she says while having a taste of the soup, "while earth ponies can only use a bit of magic for picking up small objects, pegesi can use it to pick up small things and moving clouds around."

"Ah that makes some sense." I say even though I still barely know how this is possible.

"Now, may I ask you some questions about yourself?" I hear Rainbow Dash say.

"Oh but of course, it should be only fair after me asking you all those questions a little while ago." I respond with.

"OK, first what are you exactly, second how do you know how to use magic, and third do you have any idea on how I got here?" she asks while eating her soup.

"Well, as I said I am a human, but more specific I and people like me are an evolutionary dead-end of the human race, we are naturally born warriors made by a virus that can only infect a small number of humans, turning us into _Homo_ _Bellum,_ war man. I say answering the first question, "My people and I know an ancient power that was inherited to us by the Ancient Roman Legions that we descend from, they used it to conquer much of the known world using both their advanced training and our shared power called _essentia,_ which binds everything in our universe together, we take some of the power and transform it into powerful spells such as, _ignis petra _and_ glacies spiciformis._" Telling her about my powers. "And finally, I can't answer the last question yet, I am still trying to figure it out.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I am coming, wait here Rainbow Dash." I tell her as she is about to finish her soup, as I go to the door, _"Wonder who this could be." _I think to myself.

**Now I hope you enjoyed, please rate and review, they are always helpfull. Bona venatio.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note":Hello again fellow readers, I have a new chapter. It took alittle longer than I hoped, (Darn you Borderlands 2!) but I got it so enjoy. Note, I don't own Rainbow Dash, My Little Pony, or Borderlands 2, I do own the Hunter Clan, Dark, and The Grand Master.**

1330 Hours.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Why won't you stop knocking," I yell in annoyance as I open the door, "hello?"

"Package sir," the person says as he holds out a pen and clip-board, "sign here."

"Ah, my new model of the HMS Dreadnought, thank you so much." I say as I sign my name.

"No problem, Dark," He says as he tilts his head up, "now may I come in?"

"Wait, how do you know my name," I ask putting a hand on my knife, before I realize who it is, "oh goodness, Grand Master I didn't know many apologies, come in, I assume you're here to see our "visitor" aren't you?"

"Well, why else would I be here, now wouldn't I?" the Grand Master says in response.

"Well what about that suicide mission, involving my older brother?" I ask mad about putting my older brother in that brother.

"Dark, as I said before you will be the first to know, he is probably on his way back." He answers.

"Well, I guess, I just hope Steve is alright," I say while picking up the box, "well come in." I tell my Grand Master.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, we got a visitor that wants to meet you." I say putting the box on the coffee table taking of my knife to open the box.

"Yeah, who is it," she asks coming into the living room, "who are you?"

"I am the Grand Master Dark Hunter, Dark's commander, and the founder and commander of the Hunter Clan, now who are you?" He asks Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I am Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria, and the Bearer of the Element of Loyalty." she says trying to top the Grand Master.

"Insignificant, I can end a country on order, and have colony ships heading towards Mars." he says trying to put down the little pony.

As those two bicker about who is better I just stand there shaking my head back and forth, "Lord, what hast our mages done?" I say to my self before I say, "Will you two stop trying to top each other, we got to find how she got here." pointing at the pony.

The Grand Master stares daggers at me while turning to the pony to say, "We will settle this later, now lets commence the interrogation, now Dash is it okay if I call you Dash."

"I guess so, why not," she says, "now what do you want to know?" Dash says as she goes to sit on the couch.

"Well first of what was happening when you got teleported?" the Master asks.

"Well it all began like this," she says while she looks up in remembrance.

800 Hours.

Equestria.

"Okay so Twilight stand right there and Luna stand over there, ah perfect." Princess Celestia says as directing Twilight and Princess Luna to stand.

"So, what is this spell supposed to do again Princess Celestia?" the ever curious Twilight asks.

"Well, we are trying to send this apple to another dimension, if they have an advanced knowledge of magic, we will get a response and prove we are not alone." Princess Celestia says in response.

"Okay, but why are we here?" Princess Luna asks.

"Well I need more than one person with great magic potential to help cast the spell." she says, "Now, let's get started."

As the three ponies horns began to glow a familiar cyan colored pony is practicing stunts in the air, "Okay I just got to try to do the Sonic Rainboom again and I can take a break." she says to herself as she flies up very fast.

"Okay let's do this." she says as she flies down as fast as possible.

"Is the spell almost ready yet, Celestia?" Luna who is getting tired from the energy needed from the spell asks her big sister.

"Just a little more, hold on." Princess Celestia responds.

"LOOK OUT!" Rainbow Dash yells as she relizes she is heading towards the ball of magical energy.

The three ponies look in horror as they see Dash fly into the ball and disappear. Then the ball disappears along with the apple and Dash.

"What just happened?" Twilight asks in shock.

"We just teleported the apple, and Rainbow Dash." the Princess respond in unison.

"This is bad we don't know where she got teleported to!" Luna yells in panic.

"Don't worry I can find her, wait how did this walnut get here?" Celestia asks.

Present dimension.

1500 Hours.

"Well that would explain the apple on my desk." Grand Master says in thought, "Well now that has been cleared up, you are stuck here for a while, so I decree that until further notice you Rainbow Dash shall be a human for the majority of her stay here in our world."

"Wait, what?" Dash says, "why?"

"Well what is more normal a cyan colored pony with a rainbow mane among humans, or a human with rainbow-colored hair?" I ask her.

"I guess the second one, okay turn me." Dash says in response.

"Okay, _trsnsformantes in humana._"I say as I cast the spell.

In a moment a once pony was transformed into a human dressed in a pair of jeans and a flight jacket.

"Huh, that also suits you." I say in agreement.

"Well than, I will be leaving now, I will return tomorrow." the Grand Master says as he walks out the door, "Bona venatio."

"Bona venatio, now then let's get you your human legs shall we?" I ask Dash as I notice she is a bit wobbly when she stood up.

"_Lets see how this turns out._" I think to my self.

**There it is the end of the chapter, bona venatio.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Gutan tag my readers here it is! I hope you all will like this chapter, and sorry I am late by a day why must Sunday be the start of a new week? Well any way enjoy. _Note: I do not own My Little Pony and Rainbow Dash they belong to Hasbro and Superman belongs to DC, I do however own The Hunter Clan and its members._**

1400 Hours.

As Rainbow Dash is standing, I notice she is favoring one of her right leg as she stands there, I look down to see the broken wing translates into her left leg, " Sit back down." I order her so she doesn't damage the bone anymore.

"Wait why, oh never mind." she says as she looks down, "So now how am I gonna walk around?"

"I can scrounge up a crutch, but more importantly let me check to see if there is any more damage you might have inadvertently caused to your leg while standing." I say as I take out a little gadget that tells me the status condition of a single body part, "Now let us see what we have, oh my goodness, it is beginning to heal a bit."

"That is good right?" she asks.

"Well, yes of course, but I don't understand how this is possible, only Superman or Hunters have that kind of healing power." I respond thinking about it.

"So, doesn't that just mean that I can be able to heal more quickly?" she asks about the situation.

"Well yeah, but if you are Superman type person you could also fly as a human and I don't know if you can, well we will find out soon enough, if you are some how a Hunter you should begin to having a craving for some sort of meat within a few days." I say with a chuckle towards the end thinking about the chances.

"Huh yeah, what are the odds of that?" she says with a little laugh.

"Well 50/50, any way want a crutch to help compensate for the leg?" I say stating the odds and handing her a crutch.

"Oh thank you, now what was that I heard you ask your leader about your brother?" she asks me.

"Wait, how the hell did you hear that, ah forget it, what happened to my brother is official Hunter Clan business, for us to know and you to never find out." I snap at her a bit angered at her asking that.

"Well I could be a Hunter can't I, so with that being said, I could potentially be a long-lost Hunter Clan member." she argues trying to pry for information.

"Doesn't work like that sweetheart, now why don't you stop asking about that." I respond with getting up off the couch.

"I think both off us know this ain't over." she says knowing she is right, "Now may I ask you something else?

"What do you want to know?" I respond.

"Who was your brother?" she asks knowing she hit a spot that she could find out about.

"He was my older brother, leader of the Phantom Division of the Hunters, he always would come out of the blue with his squad when he was needed the most." I says getting mad, "Now if you ask about it one more time you are going down."

"Okay sorry." she says holding her hands up in defense, "Now what about you, do you have a division of hunters?"

"But of course, I am the leader of the Dragon Division of Hunters, we are known to be the most gifted with the _essentia, _we also are known for the use of as some people put it antiquated tactics." I say describing my division.

"What do they mean by antiquated tactics?" she asks curious.

"Well to put it simply I take a page out of Rommel's book and use the military tactic known as the _Blitzkrieg _or lighting-war, basically we use bombers to bomb the enemy fortifications, then we send in fast-moving tanks which I refer to as panzers because they are fast and lightly armorer like they old WWII counter parts, and finally we send in the infantry divisions to round-up POW s and secure a new HQ." I say telling Rainbow my land tactics.

"Well that seems like a good of way as any, now what about a battle at sea?" she asks wanting to know more.

"What I do is that I try to use a wolf-pack of subs to take out a large group of ships without them knowing what hit them, and to blockade enemy ports." I say telling her about my naval tactics.

"Ah okay, good to know." she says in response, _"I can't help but wonder what is wrong with his brother."_

1530 Hours.

Some where on the outskirts of Pripyat.

"If you are getting this message than you must know that I am dead or have been captured, most likely the former. But this is to the utmost importance to the safety of the Newcomer and the entire Hunter Clan, the Confederacy of the Hunters know of this one known as Rainbow Dash and will be coming for her. They also have nuclear silos armed and ready to launch at Hunter Clan base and the capitals of the USA and Russia. They are planning to use them to, oh hell! I've been had! Please launch an assault on the Confederacy base in Pripyat, and tell my younger brother that I will miss him and I love him. Okay you Confederates time to get a taste of death!" my older brother says as he casts a spell to teleport the tape recorder to the Grand Master as he rushes off to his most likely death.

1600 Hours.

Hunter Clan Base, Grand Master's room.

"If any thing this is one good apple." the Grand Master says as he eats the teleported apple, "Delicious, ah in the name of the gods, a tape recorder, what is this?"

"Oh my, I gotta get back to Dark's house!" he yells as he listens to the recorder and gets up from his chair.

"_By the gods, the prophecy is true, this is all going to go down soon, Rainbow will be our only hope."_

**End Note: Well see you later this week, I hope you enjoyed, bona venatio.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Salve all you readers! Next chapter is here to stay. Now some thing I must say about this chapter is that I did not want to write this chapter AT ALL, because this is the chapter were I explain the Clan's religious system, I don't want to spoil anything so I'm gonna let you guys and gals read the chapter because it explains it pretty well, and remember I don't want to offend anyone and if it happens I am very sorry I didn't mean it. So with that out-of-the-way enjoy the chapter. _Note I do not own any thing related to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic they belong to Hasbro_**

1700 Hours.

"Take that evil doer, you shall never escape my hailstorm of BBs!" I yell at Rainbow Dash as I shoot an airsoft gun at her. This started when she wanted to know what an airsoft gun was after I told her the guns with the orange muzzle caps are airsoft guns.

"You think you got me, well you are wrong!" she yells at me as she ducks under cover to protect herself.

"For someone with a broken leg you sure are still mobile, but not that mobile!" I exclaim as I rush towards her position.

"Not today Dark." she says under her breath as she pulls out this plastic bayonet I use in airsoft wars.

As I rush her I notice this and quickly take out mine while I enter hand-to-hand combat, "You think you can take on another Hunter in close quarters combat, idiot!"

I quickly dodge her slash as she dodges mine, I then stab at her with the knife but she blocks it and counter attacks actually scratching my cheek and drawing some blood, "Wow, beginners luck, you won't be able to that again."

"You sure about that Dark, you just got slashed by a temporally disabled girl." she taunts me

"Oh you are going down." I say as I attack again. After another few minutes of this we both are standing, tired, bruised, and bleeding a bit, "okay my final card to play, _inuisibilitas." _I say that and become cloaked with invisibility.

"Where did you go?" she asks herself as she looks around, "Aha, found you!" she exclaims as she shoots at a hooded person.

After a very brief but heavy storm of BBs, she not only managed to hit me, but also peppered the Grand Master at the same time, "What is the meaning of this, aren't you momentarily crippled?" He half asks, half screams at Rainbow.

"Oh sorry, but well, um, Dark become visible again!" she yells trying to get me to bail her out.

"Hey you shot the Grand Master, your problem." I say as I sneak away from the scene.

"Oh my gods, I am getting a migraine, _finis essentia._" the Grand Master says as he deactivates my invisibility spell, "now Dark, I need tell you something about Rainbow and your brother."

"Wait, before you tell Dark about stuff I surely aren't allowed to hear for what ever reason, may I ask you a question?" Rainbow asks, "Why did you say, 'oh my gods' do you worship many gods or only a single god?"

"Well, The Hunter Clan is kinda odd when it comes to religion, we believe that all the gods humanity has worshiped are real, only different people can see and hear the gods, such as the Ancient Greeks and Romans could see and hear the Olympic gods, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and such." The Grand Master explains to her, " same with the modern religions like Hinduism, Jewish, and Christianity, none of them are more right than the other, the people who worship them just can't see and hear the other religions, they aren't inferior to each other, like for example, I can see the Roman version of the Greek gods, while Dark is a Christian, that doesn't make me better than him."

"Well that sounds confusing, but still doesn't some people still get offended?" she asks.

"Yeah of course, no-way of worshiping religion is perfect, nor are the people worshiping the various religions, everyone will bound to get offended when it comes to religion, sad but true, but I digress, I need you to go into the house." Grand Master says to Rainbow as he points to the front door.

"Okay." she says as she walks back into the house.

"Now Dark, this is important, the prophecy is true, Rainbow will be the savior of The Hunter Clan and of all humanity." the Grand Master says issuing a gasp out of me.

"That can't be true, she can't be the hunter of legend, it just ain't possible." I say as my knees begin to buckle in shock.

"She is, we need to initiate her into the Clan now, and you need to begin to train her in the ways of the Hunter, and of the _essentia, _you must also take her in as your apprentice, you will have to give her the Mark of the Hunter." he explains to me, "Also, I found this out when your brother sent me a tape recorder with this information, also from what I heard at the end, he may not be with us any more, I am so sorry for you Dark."

"No, no this can't be, that means that according to the legend, 'the Dark Hunter who has lost his kin will be the one who shall help save us all.' I just need a moment." I say as I look up to the sky.

"I understand." the Grand Master says, "well I will be leaving soon, when I come back I hope to come with good news," he begins to walk off, "Bona venatio."

Equestria, Canterlot Castle.

1800 Hours.

"So this is the one Tia?" Princess Luna asks as she looks into the glowing ball of energy.

"Yes Luna, those creatures, who I learned are called 'Hunters' have taken custody of Rainbow Dash, from what I have read, Hunters are vile creatures that thrive on war and villainy." Princess Celestia says in response.

"Really, if so don't you think that if that was correct, wouldn't the one that has found her would've done away with her already?" she asks.

"Maybe, but they have war in their hearts, they are not to be trusted, one of our books on alternate dimensions state that Hunters have caused many a revolutions on their world, like there French Revolution, The American Revolution, and the Thirty Years' War." Celestia states about the Hunters.

"So they are vicious warriors, we could use some of them in out Royal Guard, the Griffin Empire is building up there army we might have a war on our hoofs soon." Luna says in response.

"Well maybe if we find one of the more tame ones, such as this Dark fellow." Celestia says in consideration.

"Yeah he seems to be good in a fight, besides I think he is cute." Luna says drifting off into her own little world while Celestia stares at her.

"Luna?" Celestia asks.

"Yeah sister?" Luna responds.

"Are you feeling alright?" Celestia asks in concern.

"Yeah." Luna says as she begins steps out of the room.

"Well that was weird." Celestia says as she looks back into the energy ball.

"_Hope I can teleport into this dimension soon."_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you want to, consturctive critism is always welcome. Bona venatio.**


End file.
